


这样你还要爱我

by RianDing



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 病娇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RianDing/pseuds/RianDing
Summary: 病娇学弟暗恋白富美学姐，搞起囚禁play，不成想被高级病娇反杀
Relationships: 丁蔓薇/周覃
Kudos: 4





	这样你还要爱我

1.  
  
“周覃！又看什么呢？”  
  
“别闹。”周覃一把打掉曹宏挡在他眼前的手，眼睛仍盯着不远处和同学一起从食堂出来的系花丁蔓薇。  
  
曹宏也朝着丁蔓薇看了两眼，“嘿嘿”的笑着坐在了周覃旁边：“好看吧？”  
  
周覃快速回头瞥了一眼曹宏一脸欠揍的贱笑，没有搭理。  
  
“都盯着人一年多了，还没说上话吧？”  
  
“再废话把你嘴缝上。”周覃冷冷地丢下一句，往另一边挪了半个人的距离。  
  
曹宏见周覃脸色难看，撇了撇嘴，向他那边一蹭，凑到周覃耳边小声说：“学姐前两天跟我搭话来着，你猜猜，说了点儿啥？”  
  
周覃本来不打算与曹宏说话，但一听话话题与丁蔓薇有关，他立刻看向曹宏：“别卖关子。”  
  
“嘿嘿，”曹宏又看向丁蔓薇，下巴一扬，嘚瑟道，“学姐问我，总盯着她看的那个小子叫什么，为什么盯着她。”  
  
听丁蔓薇跟别人询问自己，周覃心中一动，连忙追问：“你怎么说的？她还问你什么了？”  
  
“该怎么说怎么说咯，”曹宏耸肩，“至于还问了别的什么……”  
  
他抬起手来挥了挥，周覃顺势看去，只见丁蔓薇笑着和曹宏点了点头，接着视线似乎在飘到他身上时，有一瞬间的停顿，但很快便移开了。  
  
周覃看着丁蔓薇离开的身影发愣。  
  
曹宏放下手来，瞅了一眼周覃，调侃道：“宵夜你请，我就把学姐问的事儿告诉你。”  
  
周覃完全没听见曹宏接下来又提了哪些要求，只是看着丁蔓薇离开的方向。  
  
学姐，你终于注意到我了？看来我的计划，要提前了……  
  
2.  
  
周覃是A大历史系大二的学生，开学的第一天，他就注意到了大他两届的丁蔓薇。  
  
那天她穿着一袭白裙，笑起来格外好看。  
  
当时周覃就在想，这么温柔无害的姑娘，真想让她……做他一个人的收藏。  
  
于是他找了很多学长学姐了解丁蔓薇的情况，她的喜好，她的家庭，她的交友圈子。关于她的一切，他都要掌握。  
  
周覃打听到，丁蔓薇家境殷实，学习又好，交际圈并不大，虽然追求她的男生很多，但她至今仍然单身。  
  
多好啊，周覃想，单纯，干净，漂亮，几乎就是他所想要拥有，却无法拥有的那种人。  
  
这么美好的人，怎么能暴露在污浊的尘世里？她就该穿着干干净净的白裙子，做他专属的瓷娃娃，只有那样才配得上她的美，才能让她永远干净。  
  
而在知道她向曹宏打听自己的情况后，周覃觉得，是时候认识她了。  
  
3.  
  
周覃从曹宏那里要来了丁蔓薇的微信，还擅自将丁蔓薇从曹宏的好友列表中删除了。好在曹宏也没在意，本来她的微信就是帮他要的。  
  
直到晚上十点半，丁蔓薇才通过他的好友验证。  
  
躺在出租屋的小床上，周覃花了一晚上的时间，看完了丁蔓薇五年的朋友圈。  
  
她的朋友圈内容并不多，基本每周一条总结，分享一下学习进度和日常生活，自拍也不多，但每张都拍得很好看。  
  
周覃把丁蔓薇的照片全部保存了下来，选了一张做成了手机壁纸。  
  
除此之外，丁蔓薇喜欢什么样的男生，什么类型的电影，什么口味的食物……在翻过一遍朋友圈后，周覃也都了如指掌。  
  
隔壁传来水杯摔碎的声音，周覃关上手机，打开隔壁卧室的门，一个形容枯槁的老人手指颤抖个不停，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着：“水，喝水……”  
  
周覃给奶奶重新倒了杯水，把地上的玻璃渣子随便打扫了一遍。  
  
清理完，看了看表，周覃把拖布往卫生间里一扔，换上鞋子出了门。  
  
4.  
  
他先是去了平时常去的药店，照着清单买了个遍。  
  
药店店员知道周覃无父无母，从小跟着奶奶一起长大，自从几年前奶奶病情加重无法下床，便由他每周出来给奶奶买药，他也因此没有住校，而是在学校附近租了间便宜的屋子。  
  
悄悄给他打了折扣后，店员又塞了两瓶维生素给周覃，嘱咐他多陪陪奶奶。  
  
“知道。”  
  
周覃走后，店员和拖地的同事顺势聊了起来：“这孩子多懂事儿啊，可惜了了……”  
  
走出药店，周覃没有着急回家给奶奶送药，而是掏出手机打开定位，搜索了半天，把一个地址截图保存了下来，这才收起手机往家走去。  
  
5.  
  
第二天下课，曹宏喊上几个同学，准备一起打球，可喊了周覃半天，他才回过神来，说他等下有事，改天再说。  
  
其他人喊得急，曹宏也没细问他要干嘛，便抱着球去了操场。  
  
周覃把书包往背上一甩，空荡荡的没有分量。  
  
他翻出昨天晚上的截图，按照上面的地址找了过去。  
  
当晚回到家后，周覃的书包已经变得鼓鼓囊囊。  
  
他回到自己的卧室，把门一锁，将书包里的东西一股脑倒在了床上。  
  
手铐、锁链、不锈钢餐具、塑料水杯……  
  
周覃数了数，确定自己没有落下什么，才满意的把他们擦干净，放到了床下。  
  
6.  
  
之后几天，周覃完全没有好好上课，在脑子里把计划过了一遍又一遍，直到确定没有漏洞，才算是放松下来。  
  
他逃了两天课，跟着丁蔓薇，把她的生活规律摸得一清二楚。  
  
他故意制造了几次偶遇，终于和丁蔓薇搭上了话，微信上也保持着联系。  
  
他会每天早晚给丁蔓薇早安晚安的消息，丁蔓薇每次都会回复，甚至还会偶尔关心他学习上有没有问题，有的话她可以帮忙。  
  
再往后，她也会主动给他发消息，发笑话，发生活中遇到的好玩儿的事，逗他开心。  
  
多么单纯又善良的姑娘啊，周覃想，等丁蔓薇再放松放松警惕，他的计划就可以实施了。  
  
更妙的是，原本因为付不起医疗费而只能在家养病的奶奶，突然得到了好心人的帮助，全额承包了她的医疗费用，只不过要到外地住院。  
  
安排好奶奶那边的事，看着空荡荡只剩自己的出租屋，周覃笑了。  
  
7.  
  
又过了几天，周覃约了丁蔓薇晚上一起看电影，她同意了。  
  
只是当天下午，周覃却意外看到了曹宏放在桌上的手机锁屏上显示着，有一条来自丁蔓薇的消息提示。  
  
可他明明把她从曹宏的好友列表里删除了？  
  
周覃拿着手机找到曹宏，脸色阴沉的质问他，为什么把丁蔓薇加回来，为什么不告诉他。  
  
曹宏无所谓的耸了耸肩，伸手就要拿回手机。  
  
这是背叛，不可原谅的背叛。  
  
他明知道他喜欢丁蔓薇，为什么背着他和丁蔓薇聊天？他不是说过不介意删掉丁蔓薇的微信吗？！  
  
周覃火气上涌，拿着手机的手往后一撤，一拳打在了曹宏肚子上。  
  
8.  
  
周覃和同学打架的事当然引起了教导主任的注意，他被勒令停课一周。  
  
很好，非常好，一周的时间，足够了。  
  
周覃没想到老天会如此帮他，他原先还在想，该如何带着丁蔓薇离开A城，又不在短期内被人发现。  
  
学校假期还太远，他等不及。  
  
休学一周，足够他带着他的瓷娃娃远走高飞了。  
  
9.  
  
晚上的电影自然是泡汤了，周覃停课的事情，全年级的人都知道了，甚至连丁蔓薇也听说了消息，微信上问他伤成了什么样。  
  
“没事儿，学姐，晚上不能陪你看电影了。”周覃躺在没开灯的卧室里，咧着嘴笑着，连扯痛嘴角的淤青都没感觉到。  
  
快了，快了，他的瓷娃娃很快就完全属于他了。  
  
“看电影不重要，你在哪儿，伤口上药了没有？”  
  
“没有，学姐，让你担心了。”  
  
“我买了药，给你送去，你住宿舍吗？”  
  
“我住校外，不麻烦学姐了。”周覃回复着，他知道，有时后退比前进，更容易引猎物上钩。  
  
果然，过了几分钟，丁蔓薇发微信道：“我出宿舍了，地址给我，我去找你。”  
  
“好吧，麻烦学姐了。”周覃飞速打好地址发了过去，等到了丁蔓薇“在路上了，十分钟”的回复后，翻身下床，从床底下翻出了早就准备好的手铐。  
  
10.  
  
“嘶，学姐，轻点儿，疼。”  
  
“别乱动，我尽量。”丁蔓薇拉着周覃的手腕，让他仰起脸来冲向灯光，她好给他上药。  
  
药水凉森森的，带着一股古怪难闻的味道，但丁蔓薇凑得太近，周覃只能闻到她身上淡淡的沐浴露的香味儿。  
  
没喷香水，很好，很乖。周覃暗暗想着。  
  
“好了，上完了。”丁蔓薇身子往后一撤，把药水盖上盖子放回桌上，“那我先走了，这几天的课你自己看看，有什么不懂的可以问我。”  
  
“学姐，”周覃阻止道，“这么晚跑过来，喝杯水，吃点儿东西再走吧。”  
  
丁蔓薇想了想，毫无防备的点了点头：“好呀。”  
  
“我去倒水，喝什么？”周覃跳起身来，快步往厨房走去。  
  
“什么都行。”  
  
“好嘞！”  
  
周覃打开冰箱门，往外屋看了一眼，没有看到丁蔓薇的影子。  
  
他用最快的速度倒好了两杯果汁，并在其中一杯里加入了早就准备好的药粉。  
  
用筷子搅动了几下，周覃把果汁端了出去。  
  
“谢谢学弟。”  
  
看着一脸单纯的丁蔓薇丝毫没有防备的喝下他准备的药，周覃只感到心脏都要蹦出嗓子眼了。  
  
快了，快了，学姐，你很快就是属于我的了。  
  
过了没几分钟，正和周覃闲聊的丁蔓薇突然一顿，轻轻皱着眉头，小幅度的晃了晃脑袋。  
  
“学姐，怎么了？”周覃上前一步扶住她的胳膊。  
  
“没事儿，就是有点儿头晕……”  
  
丁蔓薇说着，意识模糊的往前一倒，刚好倒在周覃的怀里。  
  
见药起效了，周覃搂住丁蔓薇，在她耳边低声说着：“学姐，你跑不掉了。”  
  
抱起四肢无力的丁蔓薇，周覃轻轻地把她放到了自己的床上，床头放着那副手铐，他把她的手腕举过头顶，轻轻拷了起来。  
  
“咔——咔——咔——”手铐一齿一齿的收紧，丁蔓薇似乎仍有些意识，又或许是被冰凉的金属刺激，轻轻挣扎起来。  
  
“嘘，学姐，别乱动……”周覃压在丁蔓薇身上，在她耳边低声说着，一只手按住她的手腕，另一只手迅速的解开了她裙子背后的拉链……  
  
“学姐，你是我的了。”  
  
11.  
  
一夜春宵。  
  
12.  
  
周覃是在断断续续的金属敲击声中醒来的，昨晚折腾的太过，即使他是主谋，也难免累得过了头，睡得沉了些。  
  
“亲爱的学弟，起床了。”  
  
“学姐……”周覃翻身搂住丁蔓薇，却发现自己扑了个空。  
  
猛地睁开眼睛，床上哪还有人？  
  
“学姐，你……”周覃一个猛子坐起身来，却被身后的铁链扯住，身体重重向后摔去，倒在了床上。  
  
“我在呀。”丁蔓薇穿着他的大号卫衣，靠在卧室门框上，手里端着不锈钢餐具和塑料水杯，手腕上的手铐却是消失不见了。  
  
猎人与猎物的位置互换，周覃一时愣住了。  
  
见他一脸不解，丁蔓薇笑着，喝了一口杯子里的果汁，慢慢走近床边。  
  
“学弟，你不会真的以为，我是那种对谁都毫无防备的单纯小白花吧？  
  
“你以为，我为什么要在昨天下午给曹宏发微信？你以为，是谁替你奶奶付了医疗费，还接她离开A城？你以为，单单打了一场架，就能被停课一周？你以为，你调查我，我就不会调查你？”  
  
丁蔓薇把早餐放在床头，靠近了周覃，笑道：“世上哪有那么巧的事啊？”  
  
“你都知道？”周覃抬手就要抓住她的手臂，却被她迅速躲过。  
  
只听“咔”的一声，昨晚拷着丁蔓薇的手铐，准确无误的锁在了周覃的手腕上。  
  
“这种便宜手铐，我家里有好几副，好开的很，根本锁不住我。不过……”丁蔓薇把另一只手铐靠在了床头，贴近周覃的脸，蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“这只刚刚被我修了修，现在没有那么好挣脱了。”  
  
“学姐，你……”  
  
“我什么？”  
  
“你什么都知道，为什么还要配合我？”周覃看着丁蔓薇，突然，像是抓住了希望般，睁大了眼睛看她，“学姐也喜欢我对不对？”  
  
“喜欢你？”丁蔓薇厌恶的往后一仰，食指抚上周覃的眼睛，一路往下，滑过鼻尖、唇峰，再向下经过喉结和锁骨，最后落在他的裤子边缘。  
  
“我一点儿都不喜欢你。  
  
“要不是你一直盯着我，盯得我烦了，我也不会陪你做戏。  
  
“不过，周覃啊，你这些手段，囚禁，下药……实在是不高明。  
  
“我教你，你应该把我身边的人全部弄走，让我在不知不觉间成为孤家寡人，没有亲人，没有朋友，然后让我受伤，再给我疗伤，让我需要你，离不开你，让我的世界只剩下你一个人。如果我消失了，除了你，没有人会知道。  
  
“周覃，这些，你都没做到。  
  
“可是，我做到了。”  
  
周覃听着丁蔓薇的话，浑身发冷，又不知为何，忍不住兴奋的微微颤抖。  
  
“你唯一的亲人不在A城，你唯一的朋友被你打跑了，你唯一的社交圈子，停课一周。周覃，即使我把你扔在这里一周，都不会有人发现。”  
  
“你会这样做么？”  
  
丁蔓薇撇嘴，故作思考状：“我本来是这样打算的，不过……”她的食指探进他的裤沿，微微用力勾起又迅速抽手离开，只听见轻轻一声布料打在皮肤上的脆响，“想不到你小小年纪，倒还挺厉害的。搞得我都有些舍不得了。不如……”  
  
丁蔓薇贴近周覃耳边，学着他昨晚的样子，轻轻说道：“你也别想跑了。”


End file.
